El Reflejo
by NekoSan20196
Summary: - Japón se miraba en el espejo, pero no se veía a el, solo veía una sonrisa habida de sangre - Historia un tanto rara, pero creo que me salió bien... Denle una oportunidad! T por el contenido "sangriento" ?


**Hallo! **Otra vez yo! Con una nueva actualización! Este es un poco diferente. Ya verán que quiero decir.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen...

**Notas: **Aclaraciones al final.

* * *

Honda Kiku miraba el espejo de su habitación. Pero en el no veía su reflejo, veía el reflejo de un hombre con su mismo rostro, pero con unos escalofriantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa sádica marcando su cara. Ese no era él. Esta imagen tenía un traje negro de guerra, como los que llevaba él hace muchos años atrás. Era la imagen de su ser anterior, de su ser de guerra, destrucción y sangre, ese ser que estaba intentando tomar posesión de su cuerpo y dominarle por completo, para derramar más sangre y poder escuchando más gritos de dolor y súplicas por la vida.

Miró nuevamente sus ropas, blancas. Su típico uniforma puro. No quería que nada lo manchara, mucho menos la sangre de gente inocente. Pero esa sonrisa en el espejo decía todo lo contrario. Esa sonrisa reclamaba sangre, vísceras, dolor y sufrimiento. Clamaba poder, venganza y triunfo. Clamaba el mundo. Pero el representante de Japón se negaba a dárselo, a pesar de que todas las noches lo atormentara y no le dejaran dormir (daba gracias a Kami por los tratamientos faciales que le quitaban las ojeras del cansancio). A pesar de que cada vez que se miraba al espejo no se veía a él, si no a ese ser – que también era él – que le reclamaba el dolor de sus víctimas y el sufrimiento de sus enemigos.

Japón caminó por su casa, evitando mirarse en las ventanas para no ver esa espeluznante sonrisa llena de malicio y odio descomunal. Caminó más rápido hasta llegar al jardín, donde los cerezos perdían sus flores y caían como lluvia blanca y rosa sobre él. Esta imagen lo tranquilizó y lo dejó respirar tranquilamente durante un rato. Más una espantosa y espeluznante risa lo despertó de su ensueño. Asustado por el extraño ruido proveniente de ninguna parte, caminó con paso apresurado a su cuarto, el cual se encontraba inusualmente oscuro.

La puerta que se encontraba detrás de él se cerró y la risa resonó en toda la habitación. Retrocedió asustado hasta la puerta e intentó abrirla, mas esta estaba completamente cerrada. Corrió a la ventana y sin fijarse en el reflejo de esta, intentó abrirla, pero también estaba con seguro.

Giró por toda su habitación, la sintió fea, desconocida, como si un fuese suya, como si nunca hubiera dormido sobre su cama, como si nunca hubiera meditado sobre la alfombre o escrito y dibujado sobre su escritorio. Como si su silla estuviera siempre vacía. Miró nuevamente su cama, esas sabanas que conocían también su cuerpo y el de su pareja, Grecia. Cuanto deseaba que el estuviese con él ahora, era el único que conocía su problema, el único que lo apoyaba y lo cuidaba de su locura.

Entonces escuchó su voz, estaba llegando a la demencia. Anhelaba escuchar tanto esa voz que ya lo hacía. Entonces escuchó los golpes en la puerta y supo que eran reales. Corrió a esta y también la golpeó, indicando que estaba ahí. Al parecer Heracles lo escuchó por que comenzó a golpear con más fuerza, hasta que pudo romper la puerta que los separaba. Al ver a Kiku, asustado y pequeño, corrió a abrazarlo, lo cubrió con sus brazos y lo sostuvo, mientras este solo lloraba su sufrimiento sobre el blanco polo de su amante.

La risa se volvió a oír, Kiku y Heracles miraron el espejo donde el extraño reflejo se reía de su desgracia. Los dos se miraron, sus rostros se reflejaron en los ojos del otro. Asintieron y juntos, agarrados de la mano, caminaron hacia el espejo. En el ya no solo estaba el antiguo Japón, también estaba el antiguo Grecia, un hombre con ojos severos y llenos de rencores. Ambos se devolvieron la mirada y sin planes previos, Kiku y Heracles destruyeron el espejo donde sus perversos reflejos los miraban con odio y derrota.

Una parte de ellos murió ese día, una parte podrida y sucia, llena de sangre y gritos. Los reflejos no los volvieron a atacar hasta después de varias décadas, y cuando llegó ese momento, de la misma manera en la que los habían destruido antes, los hicieron desaparecer. Estos prometieron volverlos a atormentar, mas el representante de Japón y el de Grecia estaban preparados para tremendo ataque. La sangre inocente no se volvería a derramar, y si sangre tenía que correr, era la de ellos y la de nadie más.

* * *

**Aclaraciones: **Ok, no sé si ustedes abran visto esto pero yo si. En varias ocasiones he encontrado imágenes de Japón con otro Japón, uno con su uniforme blanco y otro con uniforme negro. Entonces me puse a pensar, y que pasa si es como su doble personalidad? O si es la imagen de su pasado? Y así nació este fic! Como amo Giripan, metí a Grecia, que también tuvo un pasado un tanto - bastante - violento y sangriento... Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir...

**Reviews?**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**V**


End file.
